Bringing Comfort Across Worlds
by TimeManipulator99
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Naruto had brought back Sasuke to the village after she killed Danzo, only to realize he likes her more than a 'best friend' should. Then, he meets a man who claims to be brought from another world by the Death god and that an evil is on the rise. Can he trust this total stranger? Why does Kurama trust him? So many problems spinning in his head, it's starting to hurt!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: WARNING: the Naruto universe is going to be manipulated by me in such a way that the storyline I want can proceed. So if you like canon stories, here isn't the best place. I mean, the characters are all canon besides Sasuke, but the world itself isn't. This is a fem. SasuNaru fic. Sasuke won't have another name. I feel like in an AU where Sasuke is already a girl, there isn't a need for a new name. She will already have her Eternal Mangekyo because I don't want her blind._**

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**"Demon/Aedra Speech"**

_**'Demon/Aedra Thought'**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Buzzzzz... Buzzzzz... Buzzzzz... Bu- Click._

Groggily, Naruto sat up out of bed, looking out to his alarm clock, which read '7:45'. Immediately, his eyes went wide and he basically catapulted himself out of bed with yelp. "I'm gonna be late!" he screamed as he raced out the door, half-dressed with his shirt, backpack, and signature jacket in his arms.

It had been a couple days since the fight with Sasuke at the Samurai Bridge in the Land of Iron and it had looked like a pretty equal match, but in the end, Naruto had been the better tactician. When Sasuke's Chidori collided with Naruto's Rasengan, they were perfectly even, so Naruto formed a Massive Rasengan in the other hand, plowing through his best friend's jutsu. When, Sasuke had awoken in Konoha Hospital, she was, to say the least, enraged. Naruto had been there to help restrain her, but she was still trying to escape now and then. Actually, that was what our blonde protagonist was late for; he had been put on guard duty to watch Sasuke.

Even in the two or three days she had been back, in the course of Naruto's guard duty, Sasuke had called the blonde every single insult the dictionary every time he had been the one to thwart her attempts at escape. Currently, though, a small shiver came up Naruto's spine and into the back of his head as a familiar feminine voice came into his mind, **"Kit, do you feel that?"**

As he ran, he shook his head, '_No, what is it, Kurama?' _Only recently had Naruto found out that the Bijuu he carried not only had a name that was not 'Kyuubi', he also found that she was female. It wasn't his fault, honestly; it was her fault for always using that deep and gravelly voice when she could've just used her real one. But, he just had to suck it up and deal with it now.

**"That's what's unnerving me; I don't know. It's like a massive displacement in Space-Time. Like one of your father's Hiraishins, except hundreds of times larger,"** Kurama said, biting her thumbnail inside the seal.

Realizing he'd arrived at the hospital, Naruto stopped in front of the door and thought before he walked in, _'Hopefully it turns out to be a blessing and not another curse.'_

He immediately forgot his troubles as he came to the front desk and greeted the secretary with a smile, "Morning, Chiyoko-san!"

The young woman in her late twenties smiled back, "Good morning, Naruto. Sign here and you're all set."

"Alright."

After doing as he was told, Naruto headed up every flight of stairs, up to the top floor, and down the hallway to Sasuke's room. When he entered the room, he nodded to the Anbu, who forthwith Shunshin'd from the room. Because Sasuke was still asleep, Naruto pulled a chair next to her bed and sat down. He, once again, took in her appearance while he watched over her, as there was little else to do while making sure she doesn't escape. Sasuke's raven-colored hair had changed in past years, ditching the duck butt style.

Instead, it had grown longer and came to rest over the front of her shoulder, just below her collarbone. Though, her bangs framed her face the same way they always had, but there were some untamed locks of hair that fell over her forehead, in between the two main bangs. Her milky, smooth skin was still so pale, even after travelling so much, but looked soft to the touch. Right now, she wore a hospital gown, but had she been wearing her usual clothes, she would have had on a zip-up, short sleeved, grayish blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and a large, upright collar with the zipper undone enough to show just a bit of cleavage. Around her waist would have been some sort of blue cloth, held on by a thick purple rope and underneath would be some slightly baggy pants that were an even darker shade of blue.

Her footwear would have been some black shinobi sandals that came up just below her knees. She also usually wore a pair of black wristbands. Lastly, her weapon of choice, that was strapped to the back of her waist by the purple rope, was a chokuto with a plain black handle without a crossguard and had a plain black sheathe with really no style to it. All in all, her usual attire was, in Naruto's opinion, just plain awesome. Though, the blonde _did _have a problem with the rope because it reminded him too much of the Snake Sannin that had taken her from him those years ago, but that was easily fixed by the new, equally thick navy blue rope the blonde bought for her.

_'Took her from me...' _Naruto dwelt on the thought with a blush. He never recalled being so awkward towards thoughts like that before now. All he did was shake it off with a shrug and chalk it up to having just taken in her features in depth. Naruto would never admit it to anyone, but he found Sasuke's new style attractive. Very attractive.

And maybe, just maybe, he sort of, kind of, just a teensy bit of a smidge... he liked her. Not that he would _ever _let that slip, but yeah, he liked her a bit more than just a friend should. He knew it in his heart, but he wasn't going to tell anyone. If it got out to someone, they would tell another, and soon enough, it would get to Sasuke and he absolutely _refused _to let three stupid words destroy the fragile bond. But, having never been the type to bottle up his feelings, keeping it a secret would prove to be difficult.

Just then, Sasuke stirred with a deep inhale. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling for a moment before turning her head to glare at Naruto, "Stop staring at me, idiot."

Naruto snorted, "If you weren't always trying to escape, I would have to."

With a growl, Sasuke turned her head away, silencing the almost non-existent conversation. Hunched over in the chair, Naruto's gaze became downcast, another sigh escaping his lips, "Sasuke... I... I can understand how you wanted to avenge your family... and even your brother, now... But, you looked in all the wrong places. What's been done can't be undone, but, please... Why want to go back to that Madara freak? I mean, you've done it. You got your revenge."

"Wrong."

"Huh?"

Sasuke didn't even turn back to him, "You're wrong, Naruto. My family and Itachi won't be avenged until this entire village has burnt to the ground by my hands. Madara will help me do just that."

"But, he's leading you down such a dark path!" the blond pleaded.

"These eyes see darkness clearly."

That was the last thing said between the entire day. There was no attempt to escape on Sasuke's part, either.

* * *

A man, looking to be in his early to mid twenties, was in the cellar of his home, getting ready to go to sleep. His name was Prometheus. But his 'bed' was in the cellar and it wasn't a bed, per se. Actually, it was a coffin that had lush cushioning on the inside. Said man had fair skin that would've been a healthily tanned apricot color, had it not been a deathly grey-ish, pale. His eyes had been brown, but had long since been changed into a golden color that made his irises glow and his pupil become a slightly more dull gold, but left the black of his pupil nowhere to be found.

His hair was dark brown and was long enough to reach about an inch or so above his shoulders. The hair was, from the sideburns, connected to a beard that was kept short and tame. He was about 6'4 and usually wore armor with a weapon or two, but right now, he was wearing an outfit that consisted of a light blue, thick, long sleeved undershirt with a even thicker dark, navy blue jacket-like covering in a diamond pattern that was open in the front. It was only closed at the waist, held there by a belt, which left the pants visible, but the back part came down until the end of his thighs. He had brown boots that had three golden buttons on the outer side of each of them and finally, to top off the outfit, a small golden ring, barely noticeable, but oh so important.

It was his Bond of Matrimony, although his wife had been dead for, quite literally, millenia, for he was approximately 5,000 years old. Right now, he was bent over his alter, praying to the Divines. It was true that he was supposed to be a follower of quite a few Daedric Princes, but he was no mindless puppet for their control. He worshiped the Divines and that was that. If the Princes had something for him to retrieve that was powerful, he would do it because, as he liked to say, one could never have to many powerful objects; however, he would do it on his time and terms.

He and they all had eternity to spend, so why rush? After all, he was more the 'come to that bridge when I cross it' kind of person. As of now, none of the Daedra had work for him and Nirn had been at peace for centuries, so he was taking the time to relax at home... alone. That's why it immediately made him wary when, after he had settled into his coffin, he heard footsteps on the floor above. As silently as he could manage, he sneaked up the ladder and through the trap door, only to be met by the sight of a man looming over him as he came through.

The man had deathly pale skin and a jaw that was rather gaunt, but not so much that he looked sickly. His blond hair was a bit shorter than the man's own brown hair and was brushed back neatly with the exception of a thick lock of hair at the side of his forehead that fell down. His eyes were gold, but not like the vampiric gaze of the other man. The stranger's eyes did not glow and his pupils were a normal black. Going further down his face, on his upper lip rested a thin line of facial hair styled like a Spaniard would.

There also seemed to be some sort of white-ish glow about his entire person. As for the outfit, the strange man wore what looked like a simple set of Novice Mage Robes, except it was had a color scheme centering on the colors white and grey and had much more intricate designs along the edges of the clothing. He also had on boots just like Prometheus' if they'd been black, golden buttons still present. But, the strangest part had to be the enormous Amulet of Arkay hung about his neck that had beads a bit smaller than his palm and the amulet itself was easily the size of his hand, fingers fully extended. Suddenly, he spoke with a British accent, smooth and a tad charming, **"Hello, Prometheus."**

Immediately, Prometheus readied himself. "Who are you? You are trespassing," he said, voice as deep and commading as it was threatening.

**"I am known by many names throughout history, past, present, and future,"** he said, chuckling, **"Some call me Shinigami, others, the Grim Reaper. **_**You**_**, Dragonborn, know me as Arkay."**

At this, the Vampire Lord's eyes widened for a moment before bowing his head, "Lord Arkay... why are you here?"

The Aedra smiled at the respect that came from a man who couldn't die naturally. He replied,** "The other Divines, as you may or may not know, watch over a multitude of different worlds other than Nirn. Akatosh and I have been observing a young man in another world called Earth,"** he paused for a second, **"He has suffered much in his short life and a great evil is on the rise. Because of the... 'obstinate' pleas from Mara and Kynareth and even Talos, we have decided to send you as our prophet to ease this young man's pain.**"

"And how will I go about this?"

A small laugh came from the god in front of him, **"As a prophet of the Nine, you will hear our voices in your mind, suggesting things to do or not do. Although, there is one thing you are **_**instructed **_**to do."**

Prometheus quirked an eyebrow when Arkay pulled a much smaller version of his amulet out, only there were no beads attached to the amulet piece itself. **"This,"** he held up the amulet, **"Contains the soul of his mother. He was an orphan from birth and this will ease him. Regrettably, I could not bring his father with me as well, for I have already bent my own rules far enough... Akatosh is very sensitive about that."**

There was a moment for Prometheus to think before he asked, "When do I leave?"

**"As soon as you are ready."**

The Breton quickly led the other man into the main hall, over to the long table, "Uh, please, make yourself at home as I prepare."

Once again, Arkay smiled and nodded, then sat down at the end of the table nearest to the fireplace whose embers still ran hot. Prometheus turned, very nearly, on his heel, going through the doors on his left to his armory. From one of the numerous mannequins, he acquired his Dragonbone Armor set, minus the helmet he hadn't crafted. In all of his days, which were quite voluminous, he had never worn or needed a helmet. Well, maybe during the Stromcloak War, but those Imperials were trained archers, not petty bandits.

Stripping himself of the outer coat and boots of his outfit, he slid into the cuirass of the armor. It made him thankful that he himself had crafted the armor and tempered it. That made it fit the vampire lord very well as well as very comfortable. He put on the gauntlets and boots, following the cuirass. Then, he came out of the armory, crossing the main hall over to the stairs tot he second floor.

At the top of the steps, to the left, was a door that led to his enchanting tower, also his secret armory, which contained his more deadly equipment. On his left was a weapon's plaque with Miraak's sword on it, but he left that there, and in front of him was a single set of four weapon racks. On the far left slot was the Bloodskaal Sword from Solstheim, next was Dawnbreaker, the sword from Meridia, next to _that _was Miraak's staff, and at the far right was the Ebony Blade from the Whispering Door.

Taking the two handed, hodachi-like blade from the from the rack, Prometheus strapped it to his back. He snapped his fingers when something came to mind. Coming out of the door at a jog, he didn't turn to go down the stairs, but leapt over the railing of the second florr and landed with a heavy thud. Though, as he jogged past Arkay back into the armory, the Aedra thought, _**'He's energetic for his age... that won't be a problem, will it, brother?' **_A foreign voice, deep and smooth, answered, _**'No, I think not, brother... From experience as a warrior, he will need it.'**_

With a sigh, Arkay replied, _**'Very well. I will trust your input, Talos.' **_Meanwhile, Prometheus was rummaging through various drawers and cabinets. Obviously, he had not used the object in question in quite a while. Finally, he remembered the small drawer in the stand upon which the mannequin for his Dragonbone Armor stood. He looked inside and smiled as he pulled out a metal mask that seemed to be made out of ebony.

There was a sort of orange glow around the edges, showing that the enchantment hadn't faded. Putting the mask into a pouch attached to the back of his belt, he turned to go to another weapon's rack on the other side of the room, where he got a Blade's Katana and strapped it to his left side, bare, for there was no sheathe to put it in. He returned to Arkay after stocking up on potions, "I'm ready."

* * *

**_Yes, this is slightly crossed over with Skyrim. Now, for those asking why this isn't in the crossovers section, it's because there are only ever a couple points beside the Dragonborn from Skyrim and the interactions between him and some of the Nine Divines, other than that, it's the Naruto universe. So I'm giving you a fair warning that this will include the Dragonborn and SOME of the Nine Divines. For Arkay, I'm going for a much paler Westley from Princess Bride_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: My updates are very erratic, so one could be in a couple days, the next, ehhh not so much. So I'm gonna go ahead and get to the story.**_

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**"Demon/Aedra Speech"**

**_'Demon/Aedra Thought'_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Arkay nodded and brought his hands up to his chest, where the large amulet came to rest. It began to levitate between his hands and the spherical core began to rotate rapidly. Soon, Prometheus' world around him began to fade slowly into white, until nothing remain. He sensed someone behind him and spun around to face four people, only one did he recognize. The one was Arkay and standing to his left was a man a bit taller than him, about Prometheus' height.

He had dark hair hidden under a winged helmet and a beard that was quite thick. He wore chainmail armor and what looked to be a much stronger, more sophisticated versions of scaled gauntlets and boots, along with a dark colored cape. Just like Arkay, he wore an enlarged version of his amulet, the Amulet of Talos. At Arkay's and Talos' right side were two women, whom Prometheus was certain to be Mara and Kynareth. Both of them were wearing quite large amulets, but there were large differences in their appearances that told them apart.

Who Prometheus _knew _to be Kynareth was depicted as Spriggan, but with more dexterous, five-fingered hands and her head was normally (at least, by the Dragonborn's standards) shapen and long, brown hair sprouted from it. In fact, even if she was a spriggan-like person, he found her to be quite attractive. Next was Mara, who had on the red and white colors of wedding clothing. She had fair skin with perfect complexion and intricately braided black hair that came down to her mid-back. Although, in place of the normal flower-wreath that would crown the head of a bride, there lay a golden circlet with a generously sized diamond at the center.

Like Arkay, her eyes were shade of gold that was much more pure than the gold in his own eyes and did not glow. But, what caught his eye more than anything was the halo of light that floated just above her head. _'It must be that they have their own ways of showing their divinity...' _he mused. She spoke, her voice gentle and caring, **"Greetings, Dragonborn. I doubt my son could have picked anyone better."**

"Son, Milady?" Prometheus asked.

She raised an elegant hand to her mouth as she chuckled, **"Yes, child. Son. At the beginning, my husband, Akatosh and I had six children: the other Divines. Then, as you know, we ascended young Tiber Septim to become Talos and join our family. Arkay was the one to pick you as our prophet."**

"I... I see," the Dragonborn said with astonishment.

He had never realized that the other Divines were the children of Mara and Akatosh. But, to get a compliment such as the one he had just received... from _Mara_, mother of the Divines... it was absolutely incomprehensible. He tried to claim his voice back, but only managed to open and close his mouth a little. Finally, he forced out, "Shall I be allowed companions on my journey?"

**"No mortal may accompany you,"** Mara explained, **"But, we have arranged one who is _not _mortal. Observe your sword's haft, Dragonborn."**

When he did so, he saw that the hilt of his sword had gone from its original ebony, to ivory and was in the form of a thin dragon wrapping itself about it, its head as the pommel. His eyes widened at the sight. The Divine continued to tell him, **"This will allow you to summon the undead Dragon, Durnehviir from the Soul Cairn at any time."**

"Thank you, Lady Mara," Prometheus bowed his head.

Mara smiled and laughed gently, **"You are very welcome, Dragonborn. Now, you must be off."**

**"Good luck to you," **Kynareth spoke, her voice like the wind.

Talos took his turn to speak, **"May your arms be strong and swift, as well as your Voice, brother."**

The Dragonborn nodded, then turned to face Arkay, "I'm ready, Lord Arkay."

**"Very well,"** the Divine put a hand on Prometheus' shoulder, **"Remember that we are all with you. Should you need council, our wisdom is at your disposal."**

A blinding light filled the man's vision and he was gone.

* * *

Twelve hours...

Twelve hours of doing _nothing_! Nothing at all! Naruto sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. Sasuke was either asleep or _pretending _to be asleep, but she wouldn't talk to him after their exchange of words the day before. Now, he was going to pull his hair out if something didn't happen. Then, a shiver ran up both his arms, then over his face, signaling he sensed the same thing that Kurama had.

"Sasuke," he reached for her arm.

"I felt it, too," Sasuke didn't bother looking at him.

Naruto's hand stopped short. He looked down and saw the goosebumps on her arm, as well. Finally, after no response from Naruto, Sasuke looked over to him, "What is it?"

A look of concentration, a rarity in Naruto's case, came over his face, "I don't know... I sense its malevolence... _sorta_. It's like there's malevolence mixed in with _good _chakra. But, it doesn't feel like chakra, though. It isn't normal."

"Not chakra?" she sounded puzzled now, "Everything has chakra, how could it _not_ be?"

While surprised at Sasuke's sudden talkativeness, he was far too focus on this thing he was sensing. "I... Don't know. It's too difficult to sense," he murmured.

Naruto stood from the chair, closed his eyes, and balled a fist over his heart. His body, skin and hair and all, was engulfed in a bright chakra. It was such a bright shade of orange that it looked more like a pale shade of shimmering gold. All the while, black lines traced down his arms and legs and over his torso in swirling patterns. His hair became blazon with the chakra and looked more like fire, as did the hanging strips of his headband at the back of his head.

Sasuke forced herself not to gasp at the sight. The light coming from Naruto's body was so soft and pure and the entire form ebbed some kind of harmony. She couldn't find it in herself to feel the normal jealousy for Naruto's power, simply because this form was _beautiful_. Then, he opened his eyes. Oh.

_Oh_.

His eyes had been changed from their original sapphire blue to a deep shade of orange. Sasuke quickly averted her gaze when she realized she'd been staring. He spoke, lowering his hand from his chest, "Oh yeah. Much clearer now. Mm, it isn't malevolence from the thing itself, it's the energy it has. It feels like whatever kind of energy he has, a lot of it's just evil. But, here's the kicker, Sasuke. The rest of his... 'energy' is pure. Like what he has is bad, but he does a lot of good."

Was this Naruto? The Uchiha heiress had had a feeling he was holding back in the fight on the bridge, "What is this power?"

"What?" he asked.

"What is this power you have?" she spoke louder, "This feels so strong, you could have easily defeated me. Why didn't you just kill me?"

Naruto turned to her and looked straight into her eyes, his own bored into her with its very gaze. His fists clenched, "I said that I would bring you back or we would die _together_. And I _never_ go back on my word."

"Then, why didn't you just gauge your power, simply to overpower me?" she asked, obviously bored with the same rant.

Naruto gave a puzzled noise that sounded like "Huh?" and a nervous smile placing itself on his face as the pale chakra receded from his body. He scratched the back of his head, blushing, "Eh, well, I guess I didn't think it through like _that_..."

"Idiot," Sasuke deadpanned, "Even when it came to forcing me back here, you couldn't think things through."

"Says she who lost to me in a battle of strategy! You never saw that other clone coming!"

She growled a bit, then looked away, "Just shut it, dead-last."

Naruto chuckled, "Sasuke?"

"_What?_"

"It's... It's nice to have you back. Even by force," he sat down in his chair next to Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke ignored the mysterious heat in her cheeks and gave a noncommittal hum in response. The blond lounged back in the chair, forming a ram seal. Then, a woman in a cat Anbu mask Shunshin'd into the room. Naruto looked to her with a serious look in his eyes, "Yugao-chan, please head to the Main Gate. I felt something weird out that way. Alert me first and others if necessary, alright? If not, bring him here."

Yugao nodded, "I'll go see, Naruto-kun."

With that, she vanished. Sasuke addressed Naruto, once again without turning over to face him, "What's with the honorifics, dead-last? She your girlfriend of something?"

While there was mirth laced into her voice, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy over someone taking _her _rival. It was, to say the least, unacceptable. She heard Naruto chuckle, "We're definitely close."

Sasuke's chest clenched, it ached. Why was this?! Naruto was her rival and hardly her friend, even though she was his "best friend." The thought nearly made her laugh, but something about the thought of some woman in Naruto's arms angered her beyond belief. Or did it sadden her?

"...but, we aren't like _that_. Nah, she was an Anbu who watched over me when I was young."

"I can only imagine why they'd need an Anbu to watch _you_. I still remember what you did to the Hokage Faces," she allowed a light chuckle as a sign of relief.

"Oh, it wasn't because of the pranks."

"Oh? Then, what?" Sasuke was intrigued now.

Naruto's smile faded, "Well..."

* * *

Prometheus groaned as he stood up and adjusted the heavy blade on his back. He looked in all directions first and foremost, but the sun was harder on his eyes than the eyes of any mortal. His blood and skin nearly boiled with light of day, but over the centuries, he'd learned to cope with the feeling. For miles, there were green forests in front of him, to his left, and to his right. In front of him, however, were two very large gates.

How they were opened and closed was beyond him; Mehrunes Dagon himself would need to move those! So, it came naturally to him, as curious as he was, to move _toward_ the towering gates. The birdsong in the air and the seemingly perpetual breeze had him closing his eyes. If there was ever a place to travel, it was the midlands of Skyrim and this was just like it. It was pleasantly warm with the breeze and the birds singing Everything was green and alive.

Sometimes he missed being alive, but only because he longed for Sovngarde, where his lifelong love and late wife, Lydia now resided. He opened his eyes and looked to the ground, _'Oh, Lydia. The world has changed so wonderfully... I only wish I could join you at Shor's table... But, alas, I'm cursed to either roam Nirn for eternity or die and suffer eternal torture in Coldharbour...'_ Prometheus had hardly noticed that he had reached the gate until he was brought out of reality by a man with a thick bandage across the bridge of his nose and an absolutely _ridiculous _hairstyle blocking his way. "Vos zey rahn," Prometheus commanded in Dovahzul.

The man looked perplexed, "What was that?"

"Japanese?" the man nodded, "Very well, I told you to let me pass."

The other spoke, "I'm Kotetsu. Now, state your name and business in the Konoha."

"I am to be called Dragonborn. My business here is none of your concern."

Kotetsu was about to reply, but was cut off by a woman's voice, "I think Naruto wants to see this one, Kotetsu."

"Yugao? Why would Naruto wanna see this 'Dragonborn' guy? I've never seen this guy walk through the gates before," he argued.

"And you've worked every shift at the gates?"

"No..." Kotetsu grumbled.

"Good, now," she turn to the Breton, who had been watching humorously with a smirk on his face, "Follow me."

He nodded silently, then followed her. The walk through the village had Prometheus marveling at the size of this civilization. It had to be twice the size of Whiterun and even larger than Solitude. His reverie was broken by Yugao, "Naruto-kun sensed you from the hospital, you know. He went through the trouble of sending me to get you."

"Yes, I need to see this, Naruto Uzumaki," Prometheus said, "I have a gift from the Divines for him."

"Divines? Are those your gods?"

He nodded, "They are the true gods of all. There are nine. What deities do you worship?"

Yugao crossed her arms, "Well, we know Kami-sama and the Shinigami. There are all sorts of other lessers, though. Amaterasu is the goddess of the sun, for example. And Susano'o is the god of the seas and storms."

"Very strange, yet the names _do_ hold a certain power," he mused aloud, "But, aside from that, the gift I bring comes from Arkay, the god of the dead and dying."

The other hummed in confusion, "What would the god of death bring Naruto other than pain?"

At this, Prometheus reached into the cuirass of his armor and pulled out the amulet that held the soul of Kushina. He held it gently in the palm of his hand, "This. This is an amulet given to me by Arkay himself. It holds the soul of the boy's mother. I am to bring her back to Mundus, the mortal plane of existence."

Yugao was silent for a long while and the Dragonborn couldn't read her with that mask over her face. But, she started to speed up into a jog, "Hurry, now."

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, "What?"

"It's true. When I was young, villagers who still had a grudge with the fox used to chase me down and beat me," Naruto, for once, seemed to drain of happiness for the past minutes, but took up his smile again, "But, that's all past now. I mean, look at me; Savior of the Village, y'know! Everyone finally respects me and believes in me!"

She was about to reply to Naruto, but a knock at the door made them both stop. It was the energy signature from earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I've been inspired by the lots of follows and favorites I got... and one review. Please, I like feedback on how the chapter quality is. Anyway, Naruto Storm: Revolution. Like it, love it, gonna play it till I drop. Your thoughts on the upcoming game?**_

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**"Demon/Aedra Speech"**

**_'Demon/Aedra Thought'_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Naruto was up out of his chair, ready for something to happen. The door opened to reveal a man only an inch or two taller than him with strange armor, skin that seemed drained of life, and eerie, golden eyes, followed by Yugao. The massive hodachi on his back made him more wary. The man spoke, "Ah, Naruto Uzumaki. A pleasure," he said.

Now that his presence was right in front of him, Naruto could clearly define what the man's energy was. It was neither good nor evil. It wasn't even chakra. It was raw essence only found in the most ancient beings like the ones who came to be before the Sage of Six Paths or the Jyuubi. Before the Elemental Nations were what they are now. From reading different texts from the Hokage library, he learned of a place called Tamriel that was supposed to have existed thousands of years ago, but no one was sure. "What are you...?" Naruto began to fear if this man was his enemy.

With Tobi and Kabuto still out there, he didn't need someone else threatening the world. The man gave a hearty chuckle, deep and full of mirth. He should have known the Magicka that ebbed from him would frighten those who used Chakra. See, over the six millenia his life had seen, the world's ways changed, as well as their methods of combat. Over the centuries of being passed down, Magicka became what they called Chakra.

While Magicka was the purer of the two, it didn't have the sheer quantity that Chakra had. One of his Firebolts could dispel any Fireball they spouted from their mouths, but a simple Flame spell wouldn't be able to combat with said fireball for a long period of time. "Don't be alarmed, Naruto. I am a friend. My name is Prometheus," he held out a hand.

After some hesitation, Naruto took the hand and shook it. "How do you know me?" he asked.

Prometheus smiled with a laugh, "That will be quite the explanation. You see, the Nine Divines have seen your pain thus far in life. They have not been blind or def to your silent prayers."

"What's that supposed to mean? The 'Nine Divines'?"

"I am a Prophet, Naruto. Of the gods. The _true_ gods," once again, he pulled the amulet from his armor and held it between his index finger and his thumb, "Take me to your mother's grave and you shall have your proof of the Divines' existence."

"I can't."

"Why not?" he asked.

Naruto gestured to Sasuke (who, until this point, had been silently observing) and said, "I have to watch Sasuke so she doesn't try to escape."

"Then, bring her with us," he was beginning to become irritated with the boy's lack of common sense.

At this, Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head, "I, uh...-"

"He broke my ankles," Sasuke deadpanned as she glared at the back of his head.

The Breton rolled his eyes with a sigh and simply stretched his hand in Sasuke's direction. Soon enough, pale, swirling energy danced around his hand and snaked their way around the girl's body, making her glow a bit. At first, she had been wide eyed, thinking that he was going to attack her, but an overwhelming feeling hit her. It was warm and pleasant. The dull throbbing in her lower legs slowly faded into nonexistence.

"There," Prometheus said, "Your ankles have been healed. Let's go."

As Sasuke made to get up, the tall man unsheathed his sword and laid it horizontally over her lower calves. She froze, "Try to escape and they _come off_."_  
_

She merely nodded and he returned the sword to his back. As Naruto led the way from the hospital with Sasuke in tow, the Divines lit up the Dragonborn's mind. **"I commend the girl's fortitude. She's tried to escape many times. On broken ankles,"** Talos said.

_'Indeed, Lord Talos. She is a force to be reckoned with. I glimpsed the boy's power, too. He is even stronger,' _Prometheus replied. Seeing the two interact, he could tell there was something there between them. A friendship, a rivalry, but above all, he saw a bond. **"You see it, too," **Mara's voice angelically rang.

_'Yes, milady. This bond has been through so much, though. It should not exist.' _Naruto said something indistinct to Sasuke and smiled hugely at her until she punched him over the back of his head. Even through that, he simply laughed nervously and apologized for whatever he had said. When he scratched the side of his head and said he had something for her, Sasuke put on her own smirk. "Yeah? What would I want from you?" she asked, obviously amused.

Naruto pulled a scroll from his back pouch and, upon opening it, bit his thumb. As he smeared some of his blood over the strange, illegible kanji (at least, to Prometheus, it was), a large, light blue rope burst from a puff of smoke and into the blond's hand. "I, uh, got you a new rope. It's for your pants! Or, uh, for that thing around your pants..." he picked up after he trailed off, "I just thought that that old one would remind you too much of that snake bastard and..."

Sasuke's eyes widened minutely at the gift. Again, she smirked and took it, "Thanks... Naruto."

A small hum of confusion left Naruto's lips at the mention of his name. Then, he broke into one of his fox-like grins and chuckled, "No problem, Sasuke!"

Prometheus bowed his head slightly and chuckled himself. _'Oh, Lydia... They share a bond that's much like ours was.' _The habit of speaking to his late wife in his head, knowing no answer would come, started halfway through his life, when he was 3,000 years old. Up until that point, he lamented every moment of his life and brooded over the countless lives that came and went from his life. But, that period came and went, just as those lives did, when he simply decided to live and forget.

There was no reason to weep for those who had left him. After all, they were enjoying the eternity of Sovngarde. Soon, they found themselves in a graveyard that stretched far and wide. The sight saddened the Dragonborn, ever respectful for the dead. They stopped in front of a grave that had the kanji for 'Uzumaki Kushina' on it. Prometheus began to step forward, but Naruto stopped him by saying, "Hold on just a sec."

Naruto sat in front of the headstone cross-legged and folded his hands. After a quick prayer, he stood and moved out of Prometheus' way. The amulet piece became warm against his chest. Whether it was the proximity to the body or the boy's prayer remained a mystery, but made him smile nonetheless. He knelt down and dug two fingers into the soil to make a small hole.

Then, he dropped the amulet into it. Arkay's voice rang in his head.

**"Good. Now, give it Magicka."**

* * *

Kurama stirred in her seal. The fox ears perched on the top of her head, nearly hidden in the long, curly mess of bright orange hair perked up. That energy felt so familiar. So old, it felt as old as her, if not older. The only possible being left alive in the world ancient enough to be older than her was _him_. And even so, he'd been missing from the world for over a thousand years.

_**'If he's back... then, something big's about to go down. And I don't want to miss a second!'** _she thought. She called out to Naruto, **"Kit! Whoever's making that spike of energy, I wish to speak with them."**

Naruto's voice rang back, "In a bit, Kurama... he's doing something... weird. What's...?"

* * *

A small tremor shook the graveyard and, as quick quick as it came, it disappeared. The soil around the grave site began to lighten and become loose. Soon, it was completely sandy and was easily penetrated by Prometheus' hands when he began to sift it away. Deeper and deeper he dug the hole until his fingers hit the top of the coffin. The Breton climbed out of the hole and opened his left hand.

Orange energy became visible and a bright energy formed condensed planes that met in the shape of a three dimensional cube. His hand tensed for a second and he shot the cube at the coffin and raised his hand upwards. Shocking Naruto and Sasuke greatly, the coffin began rising out of hole with his hand's motion. Naruto shook himself out of the stupor he was in as the coffin was gently set on the ground adjacent the hole. He became angry, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?! That's my mother's coffin!"

Prometheus turned his head sharply and gave the younger a chilling look with his eyes, "What I _think _I'm doing is both a favor to you and the will of the Divines."

The look in his golden eyes made Naruto recoil, but he didn't quite back down. He growled and held his tongue, wanting to see just what this guy was doing. With his hands, Prometheus pried through the seals covering the lines of the lid and lifted it up, to reveal Kushina's body, perfectly restored, as it should have been heavily decomposed. The clothes she was laid to rest in, though, were hardly to be called rags because of how eaten up they were. Naruto was simply awestruck.

He knew what happened to bodies when they stopped living, his career as a ninja made sure of that. But, there was the body of his mother, completely intact, not even the injury from Kurama's claw was present. Sasuke, thus far, had been watching the entire scene play out. Kushina's body's state had shocked her nearly as much as it had Naruto, but she would never let something like shock make its way onto her face, thus, she remained aloof-looking. She looked to the blond, "Naruto, did you know...?"

Speechless, he shook his head numbly. Entertained by the dumbfounded faces of the two children (at least, they were but children in his eyes) he smirked and held up a finger, "Ah, but the trick isn't done yet."

**"Lay your hand on her head."**

He did as he was told.

**"Say these words: 'Lord Arkay,-'"**

"'-return to this mortal their soul,-'"

**"'-for it is your will.'"**

As the words left his lips, wisps of energy in colors of gold, red, blue, and green seeped from his very being. It came out from a mist of the same energy that effervesced from his every pore. The wisps danced and fluttered from his body and glided over Kushina's. Slowly, but surely, the color returned to her skin and she took in a deep breath. The light show faded, but not before the Breton had been reminded by it of absorbing a Dragon's soul.

He released an exhale, feeling a surprising drain on his Magicka. Naruto couldn't take his eyes from the spectacle. His mind was blank. He had gone his life without his parents and when they had been revealed to him, they were snatched away from him again. Now, this man, who claimed to be a prophet, had come into his life and now he wondered...

_'Did he just... resurrect Mom?'_

* * *

"Kabuto," a man's deep voice greeted as one would someone who is unpleasant.

"I'm right here," the other drawled smoothly, then he cackled, "It seems you've lost your little ingenue." _**(I use 'ingenue' not in the sense of innocence, but in the sense of being unsophisticated, to clear things up. Sasuke is far from innocent.)**_

The older fumed at him, "Silence!"

Kabuto smirked, "Itachi's eyes not enough, Tobi?"

Tobi snarled back, "Not against that wretched Uzumaki, it seems!"

"My, my, this puts a damper on your plans for Tsuki no Me, now doesn't it?" he chuckled and shrugged.

Tobi growled loudly and turned around to leave into one of the labyrinthian halls.

The taunting was merely for Kabuto's amusement, he simply wanted to see the Uchiha lash out. No matter how hard he tried, Tobi's old personality could shine through. But, Kabuto simply wanted to find his place in the world and it became clear that aiding a man intent on putting the world into an eternal Genjutsu was not what he wanted. He also decided that there was yet hope that this madman could be pulled from the darkness. It was evident everytime Tobi had an immature outburst.

_'And I know exactly the person for the job,' _he mused, _'Seems we shall cross paths again, brat.'_

* * *

**_It's shorter, I know, but only by a couple hundred words. Sorry. I just have other stories and ideas I want to expand on at the same time as this story. I have You Wake Up In Aaa to update and, God, Autophobia hasn't been updated in months! So, I hope you won't be too angry. So, I'll see you next chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I got a serious amount of favorites and follows to this and crossed the thousand viewers border with just a few chapters. Wow!_**

"_Dovahzul Speech_"

_'Thought'_

**"Demon/Aedra Speech"**

**_'Demon/Aedra Thought'_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Naruto stared.

He simply couldn't manage to do anything else. He saw his mother's body before him, eyes closed, laying in the coffin. But, she was _breathing_. Her heart beat and her chest rose and fell with breaths. No longer able to take the shock, his legs gave out and he fell to his knees in front of the coffin.

The blond almost fell forward, but used his arms to brace himself against the edge of the wooden box. Never taking his eyes from Kushina's face, he spoke to Prometheus, voice wavering, "You... Brought her back?"

"Yes," he replied, "You see, the gods have sent me to 'ease you pain', as they've put. They believe your life to have been bad enough. As a result, Arkay was allowed one soul to return to you."

He paused and folded his arms over his chest. His hand came up and stroked his thin beard. "However, I believe there is more in this plan than I have been told," he added quietly.

"Why's that?" Sasuke finally asked.

Prometheus hummed in question, then went on to explain, "Oh. Erm, had this simply been all there was to the quest, they would have sent me back to where I came from. Furthermore, I doubt they would have chosen someone like _me _had this simply been a delivery," he trailed into his own musings, "They must have been expecting some sort of fight to send me."

At this, Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah? What's so special about you other than that strange jutsu you pulled off?"

Now, the Breton's smirk came back full force, "I am Dragonborn. I speak fire and breath typhoons. _Suleykaar Thu'um_."

The girl had no time for more questions because it was at this time that Kushina stirred.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the seal, Kurama was having an epiphany. She was grinning ear to ear. Now, she knew exactly that this was _him_. She gave a chuckle, **_'Honestly, that man can't seem to stay out of anything for too long.' _**But, on the other hand, Kurama knew his curious nature would prevent them from never meeting again.

* * *

The first thing that Kushina Uzumaki noticed was how absolutely, positively _hungry _she was! Anticlimactic, right? She felt like she could, quite literally, eat a horse. _'Wait... I'm supposed to be dead, right?' _She tried opening her eyes, but the sunlight was far too harsh to do so, so she slowly sat up from where she was. She groaned, "What happened...?"

She heard two separate gasps, one louder than the other, "M-Mom?"

Kushina's eyes snapped open against the pain as she turned to the familiar voice. She was bombarded with the sight of her son, who was now teary eyed, a strange man with ominous eyes, and a girl, obviously an Uchiha. She even looked a little like one of her friends, Mikoto. Naruto spoke again, his voice heavily quivering, "Is... Is it really...?"

He could hardly finish. So, Kushina smiled softly at her son, "It's me, Naruto-kun. I don't know how, but it's me."

Naruto dove into her with a fierce hug, with an "Oof!" as Kushina's response. As the blond nuzzled into his mother's neck, silent tears ran down his cheeks. "You're back," he stated simply.

The woman brushed her hand through Naruto's hair, "Yup," she brought his gaze up to meet hers, "And now, we have all the time in the world to catch up."

"About that..."

Kushina hummed in confusion. Naruto chuckled nervously, "Uhh, well... Me and Sasuke _might've _started the Fourth Great Shinobi War..."

.

.

.

"_What?! _Naruto Uzumaki, you are in _so _much trouble, y'know!"

"Eh?! B-But it's not my fault, y'know! It was the masked guy! It was Tobi, y'know!"

* * *

Kynareth, Mara, and Arkay observed the scene from a large room in their home. But, the entire back wall was a mist of sorts that allowed them to see into Mundus. At the immediate interaction between Naruto and Kushina, Arkay smirked and Mara giggled. **"It seems young Naruto has his hands full. But, Dovahkiin has quickly become aware of his dual purpose,"** Kynareth said.

Arkay replied, **"Yes, as I knew he would. He hasn't lived for five millenia by being dim."**

The goddess hummed in agreement. Then, the large doors at the other end of the room swung open, revealing and tall, muscular Nord with bright, platinum blond hair down to his nape and very neat. He also had a well groomed and kept goatee without any sideburns. His eyes were the same shade of bright gold as the other Divines, but he had slits like a Dragon's eyes. He was the leader of them all.

The strongest of them all.

He was Akatosh.

**"So it _is _true, then,"** he voice was deep and authoritative, with an accent that made it sound like a Dragon was speaking, rather than a humanoid, **"Did you really think that you could keep your actions from me? _Soven_?"**

Their father's tone caused Arkay and Kynareth to tremble. But, Mara simply spoke with her husband, **"Love, we are merely trying to help the poor boy after a long, hard life."**

Until now, Akatosh had been marching quickly towards them, but now he was standing in front of his wife. His expression softened, **"You must understand, _kiim_, we are only to intervene in the most dire of situations."**

Mara reached up and cupped the sides of her love's face with her hands, **"But, this boy, this Naruto, he has had hardships in his life that men twice the number of his years have had."**

**"Indeed, I am well aware-"**

**"And, on top of that, this planetary disturbance, Tobi, is growing rapidly out of hand. He is broaching on becoming as big of a threat as Alduin had been,"** she had planned on exhorting this permission from her husband for a while now.

From the beginning, she knew he would find out, so she had prepared her own argument. It was working well. As they both traded soulful looks, the god caught two figures out of the corner of his eye. These were not Arkay or Kynareth, for they had long left for their parents' privacy. He looked over to the misty wall and saw Kushina yelling at Naruto and Sasuke behind him, shaking her head at his half-cocked defense.

Of course, he saw his son, the Dovahkiin, looking on in amusement, smirking lightly. The sight made him smile. No one could ever say that the gods didn't care for their creations because that would be a lie. Akatosh knew for a fact that he loved each and every person down on that planet. Even those considered to be very evil.

His smile grew warmer as he mused on his belief, **_'Anyone can return to me if they wish. They will always be forgiven.'_ **Still smiling, he sighed and turned back to his wife,**"Very well, my love. I'll allow our intervention in the boy's life. But, I wish to see this little group for myself."**

Akatosh strode from the room, leaving Mara smiling fondly at his back, **_'Thank you, my love.'_**

* * *

"Really, it's all _Sasuke's _fault, y'know!"

"What?!" said Uchiha fumed, "Please, you idiot. We both know it's Tobi."

Naruto deadpanned, "Yeah? And who's been helpin' him, huh?"

As this occurred, Prometheus noticed Naruto's chakra spike. It was familiar to him, but he hadn't felt thick chakra like that in centuries. He needed to find out. The three of them looked over at Prometheus when he held his hand up to silence them. "Please," he said, "Stop this nonsense."

The blond stuttered, "Y-Yeah. I'm sorry. What is it?"

"You have an air about you, boy. A familiar one, at that," he said.

"The hell...? Familiar?" something about what he said made Naruto remember, "Oh yeah! My 'tenant' wants to talk to you. She said you felt familiar, too"

"Tenant?" the thought of this young boy as a land lord perplexed Prometheus.

Naruto stepped forward, "Yeah, just let me..."

He place a hand on the older's head, effectively thrusting him into the seal. Prometheus looked around at his new surroundings. It was as if he were in a sewer. Finally, he turned to face a sudden gasp from behind. What he saw startled him greatly.

The bars were enormous and the cage itself was monumental. Much, much larger than the gates at the entrance of the village. But, his shock wasn't at the cage, but at who was inside. She was tall, only shorter than him by an inch or two. Her body was as voluptuous as he remembered it and he could never forget that bright, vermillion red hair, nor the fox ears that he knew were hidden in it.

Finally, her deep, red, slitted eyes and the nine beautiful tails that swayed in their own intricate dance. "'_Pus ilit, fahvos los hi het?_'," he asked quietly, quoting a memory.

Kurama replied fondly, "'I'm lost. I have lost my father.'"

Prometheus gave a light chuckle and began moving into the cage, "Even now, it surprises me that you could speak _Dovahzul_ at that time period."

"I can tell," she smirked.

The Breton was now standing right in front of her, "Where have you been for the last two hundred years?"

"Where have _you _been for the last thousand...?"

That seemed to surprise him, "What? You can't have been looking for me for a thousand years because you were five hundred when we met. The last time I saw you, you were a millenium old. I've been looking for you for two hundred years."

She shook her head, "I'm two millenia old now, Prometheus. I've been looking for eight hundred. I'd been roaming the world those two hundred years and when I came back to your home, you were gone... I went and found Aela to ask where you were, but she hadn't seen you in weeks."

Prometheus groaned in despair, "Oh, by the Nine... I knew there was some sort of catch!"

"What? What is it?"

"When I agreed to come here and your container, Naruto, it was the fifth day in the Seventh Era. What is the year now?" he asked.

"Really, there hasn't been a set dating system for centuries. It was at the fall of the 7E that humans stopped using the term 'Era' for a set of years," Kurama touched a finger to her lips, "And once I was sealed away, I really lost track of time. All I can say is that you've been gone for about one millennium."

The bearded man folded his arms over his chest and furrowed his brow. After a few short seconds, he sighed, "Well, I'm not one for tedious hows and whys, so I suppose the fact that I'm here now will suffice."

His face softened as he held his arms open, "It truly is... _so _good to see you after so long, Kurama."

She moved into his embrace, despite the uncomfortable feeling of the Dragon bone-plated armor of his. Kurama's face nuzzled into the crook of his neck to take in his scent, one she could hardly ever get enough of. He smelled like a bonfire and a mountaintop blizzard all at the same time, how it was possible, she could hardly care less. Of course, being in the haze she was, she hardly realized how loudly she had been smelling him until a deep chuckle bounced in his chest, "Enjoying yourself?"

Kurama's smile quickly went from joyful to sadistic as she began tightening hug around his body, making him make a sound that similarly resembled _gurrk_. "Why, yes," she said with a sickeningly sweet tone, "Yes. I. _Am_."

Each of the last words were accentuated with a quick flexing of her arms. When they finally separating, Prometheus laughed heartily, "I see this seal hasn't hindered your physical strength at all! Tell me, can Naruto release you at will?"

The kitsune shook her head, "If I were to exit the seal, body, chakra, and all, Naruto would die because of how tightly woven together our chakra systems are."

"Perhaps-" he cut himself off with a gasp of surprise as he was forcefully pulled from the seal.

* * *

Prometheus groaned and opened his eyes, seeing that Naruto still stood in front of him. Only, now there was a man behind him. He glowed and seemed to have sparks shimmering about him. His golden lorica shone with majesty, a crimson cape followed behind. When the Dragonborn realized that it was Akatosh, he fell to one knee and bowed his head low, "F-Father..."

**"_Drem yol lok, kul_,"** he replied, **"Please. Rise."**

Prometheus did so. Although rather difficult, he met his father's eyes as any self-respecting man would, "Why are you here?"

**"I have been informed of your most recent... 'endeavor',"** at this, the Divine spared a glance in Naruto's direction, **"I wish to give more detail on what you are to do."**

The Dragonborn nodded, "Yes, Father."

Akatosh laid a hand on Prometheus' shoulder, **"Come with me."**

With that, the both of them disappeared.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Suleykaar Thu'um: Powerful Shout**

**Soven: Secret**

**Kiim: Wife**

**Pus ilit, fahvos los hi het?: Small fox, why are you here?**

**Drem yol lok, kul: Greetings, son.**

* * *

**_Okay, then. Finally got to posting this new update. I'm not sure if it's shorter or not, so favorite/follow and leave a review! Thanks for the support and I'll see you next chapter._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here I am. Thanks to all of you who subscribed and followed and favorited and so on and so forth. Really. I mean, wow! I crossed the 4,000 views mark! So! Let's go!**_

"_Dovahzul __Speech_"

_'Thought'_

**"Demon/Aedra Speech"**

**_'Demon/Aedra Thought'_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

There was, once again, whiteness all around him. Endless light that could, if it so chose, blind Prometheus' light-sensitive eyes. But, it held its intensity lowly. Akatosh stood directly in front of him, but his gaze had softened. The vampire began to relax, "What did you wish to tell me, father?"

**"I'm going to show you. Then, we will discuss," **and he walked toward his son with his index and middle fingers stretched out to touch Prometheus' forehead.

Almost immediately the younger shut his eyes tightly, _'This is gonna-' _His mind was bombarded with images and information that somehow ended up making sense by the time the process was over. As his father's fingers left his head, he developed a splitting headache that made him waver back and forth before he regained his balance. "Why..." he swallowed thickly, "Why did you show me that- that boy's life? The entirety of it?"

**"Had I not, you would not have understood the weight of your quest."**

There was a moment of silence as Prometheus ran his hand through his hair before Akatosh spoke again, his voice heavy with authority, **"This is _not _something that you can put away for later. Not like any other quest you've had in the past. You _will _carry this mission through to the end!"**

With a quick nod, he replied, "Yes, father."

**"Good,"** he paused, **"Now, what you are going to do... As ridiculous and mundane as it may seem, you are to help young Naruto in his... _romantic _affairs. I'm sure you've noticed the bond him and the Uchiha girl share."**

"Yes. It is unique. Almost unreal. It's very much similar to the one Lydia and I shared."

**"Well, you're to help them 'find each other'. In that aspect, you'll be guided by Mara," **a nod, **"From Kynareth, you've been given the task of finding a way to free Kurama. And Talos expects you to aid all of them in the coming threat from Madara and Tobi. As for me..."**

He laid a hand on Prometheus' shoulder, **"I want you to make this new place your home. There isn't anything left for you in Mundus."**

That startled him immensely. How could he leave behind everything he'd ever known? All because of some kid? It seemed unreal to him, "B-But, father, this is an entirely different place! A different time! I've been gone for so long..."

**"Then, adapt. It's nothing you haven't had to do before. They need the _Dovahkiin _now more than Tamriel does."**

The inner turmoil was so much to take in. What his father said was true, but... could he leave behind all he had? There was no one left there he didn't have here, he knew this. But, at the same time... "Alright," he finally answered, "I will, father."

For a moment they stood in awkward silence. Akatosh had never been the _fatherly _type and Prometheus was well over 5,000 years old, so they were past being loving to each other.

Or so the Aedra himself believed. Prometheus, having never known his father until recently (recently, being centuries and centuries ago), sought his father's approval to say the least. He was far from desperate for fatherly love, but... he found the idea warming. Soon, he found himself enveloped in the whiteness once again.

* * *

Naruto stared at the spot where Prometheus had been only moments ago. "Who is he...?" he mumbled.

He turned and helped Kushina to her feet. Sasuke approached, "I don't know, but I despise those eyes of his. I don't think we should trust him."

"I dunno, Sasuke. Kurama trusts him. They actually seemed like friends from what I could tell," he said back.

Sasuke edged closer, practically oozing sarcasm, "Oh, _yes_. Because friends of the Kyuubi are _very _good people."

Naruto edged closer to her as well. He growled, "Her name's Kurama and she's _my _friend. Does that make me bad?"

Kushina, by now, was simply watching in amusement. The both of them were nose-to-nose, glaring at each other, "No, but it _does _make you pretty damn stupid."

Naruto growled again, "You little...!"

Kushina giggled a bit at the pair's behavior, having witnessed a similar scenario between Kakashi and his little rival, Obito. But, their argument was cut short by the reappearance of Akatosh and Prometheus. Akatosh was about to speak, but the Breton beat him to it, "What are the two of you doing?"

Naruto cast a sidelong glance to Prometheus, refusing to remove his forehead from Sasuke's. He glared back at the her, "It's nothing."

Akatosh seemed perplexed by their behavior, even looking to his son and raising an eyebrow, to which Prometheus shrugged. It seemed like there was static arching between the two ninja's gazes. Both dov found it incredibly ridiculous, but let it be for the moment. That is, until Kushina's stomach growled loudly, causing everyone, including the glaring pair, to look her way. She giggled nervously and used her index finger to scratch her temple, "Sorry. Girl's gotta eat, y'know."

Akatosh spun that in his direction, **"Yes, I believe a meal would be best for us _all_,"** he glared at the duelling pair, **"Enough. The both of you. Come along."**

The heiress muttered to Naruto, "Don't forget, I still want to see this village burn."

And, with that, the both of them broke away, but continued glaring at each other. Naruto gave a grunt, "Bitch."

Sasuke smirked at her rival, "Jerk."

Kushina lead the way to where they were going to eat, but neither Naruto or Sasuke were aware of what restaurant they were going to. They were too busy in their own little world. While on the outside the two were orally abusing each other, Naruto was deep in thought. Not over the strange man and glittery father, but over Sasuke. _'Why is she so hellbent on vengeance?' _

Naruto mindlessly threw another weak insult at Sasuke and continued to think, _'I mean... she's my best friend. I need to make her see that life here, with the village... with _me_, isn't something she wants to throw away. I will!' _Forced back into reality, he realized that he had been clenching his fist and had stopped retaliating. Uncharacteristically, Sasuke furrowed her brow, "What's eating you?"

"Hm?" he was honestly surprised that Sasuke cared.

Well, not _really_. Naruto was surprised she let it show. He knew that she cared _somewhere_ deep inside, just not so close to the surface. "It's nothing, Sasuke," he said quietly, "I'm deep in thought."

Sasuke cracked a smile and scoffed, "Wow. Not something I'd expect out of _you _of all people."

"I guess I changed while you were gone."

Somehow, that made Sasuke feel... odd. The fact that she didn't know the little bits of Naruto's life anymore made her angry and that she really hadn't changed from her old ways at all. She was still driven by vengeance, still hid any of her emotions she could, still kept that _ridiculous _Uchiha pride-

She bit her tongue.

Never in her life had she referred to the Uchiha with anything _other _than pride. Sasuke was _proud _to be an Uchiha! But, had she always wanted the constant strain of keeping her emotions in check? To be perpetually stoic, as most Uchiha were? She decided, and smiled a little wider, "I think... a little change is good."

Naruto look at her, stunned, but then held out two fingers, "Then, how about I help you?"

Sasuke looked down at the familiar sign of their bond, weighing her options. Now that she had said it, there wasn't any turning back. Besides, what a little attitude change, anyway? She wrapped her own two fingers around his.

It wasn't like he was going to change her mind about the village.

* * *

They all sat down at a BBQ restaurant, those from Tamriel on one side, those from Konoha on the other. Naruto sat in between his mother and Sasuke. He leaned forward, placing his arms on the table. All of a sudden, he was business, "Why me?"

Prometheus crossed his arms and lounged in the plush booth seat, "Don't ask me. Father should know."

**"Your deeds have not gone unnoticed by the gods. Nor have any of us turned a blind eye to your pain," **Akatosh said.

Naruto smiled a little, "Well, I got _that _going for me. I have to thank you-"

**"Don't," **he interrupted curtly, **"I observed you, yes. But, I had little to no desire to intervene in your life. This was a fluke, a result of my wife and a number of other Divines sneaking a miracle behind my back. Had I found out any earlier, it's likely I would have rejected their plan and neither me, my son, or your mother would be here."**

At that, the blond's expression soured, "Then, why accept it after the fact? Why not just take her, huh?!"

Sasuke responded quickly, "Naruto!"

"Shut it, Sasuke! Listen here, you sick bastard, if you just did this on a whim, I got no business with you!"

"Naruto-kun," Kushina commanded firmly, "Sit down."

He glanced back at his mother, enraged, "But- But, he- he just told me that the only reason-"

**"And you didn't let me finish," **he sounded pretty irritated, **"I didn't simply do this 'on a whim', boy. Be grateful I haven't snatched up your mother for your disrespect!"**

Naruto growled, "Y'want her? You gotta go through me, pal!"

Silence. No one expected Naruto to be on _this _level of stupidity. Challenging a god. Sasuke was convinced he was insane, Kushina's eyes were wide, and Prometheus? He was slack-jawed.

But, then, Akatosh laughed. He laughed loudly and heartily. He placed a hand over the breastplate of his armor. Now, Prometheus knew a thing or two about his father, but he had thought, for the longest time, that his father was incapable of laughter. Obviously, he was wrong.

When the Divine had calmed down, he sighed, **"Boy, you're an idiot. But, you're just moronic enough, that I think you're going to make it."**

Now, it was Naruto's turn to be baffled, "W-What...?"

**"Listen, Uzumaki Naruto. You know that there is evil on the horizon, just not the reach of their power. Beware, for it is indeed great and I have surpassed the limits of my interference," **Akatosh turned to the Breton, **"My son, take care. I trust you will do as I've asked."**

"Yes, Father."

In a glamorous display, the Divine dissolved into a cloud of golden shards of light, disappearing from where he sat. Prometheus sighed and sat his elbows on the table. His forehead touched the back of his hands, "Alright... Alright, alright..."

The man murmured quietly to himself. Certainly, this would be easy. New homes were easy to come by, right? How would he make currency? _I'm back at the bottom..._

"Hey," Prometheus gazed up at Naruto, who had spoken, "Look, I've got enough room at my place... I mean, it beats staying at an inn, so... I guess the offers always open."

Prometheus' hands laid flat on the table and he smiled. "Thank you for the offer. But, if I'm crowding you or your mother, please, tell me."

Naruto nodded. After they had each eaten their fill, the bill was paid and the group made their way out of the restaurant. As the other two, more calm members had come to find out that Naruto got... basically his entire personality from his mother. They had come out from the restaurant, laughing like idiots. Sasuke and Prometheus had shortly followed, thoroughly irritated.

Laughing subsided Kushina continued listening to another story, arm around her son, "... so, we buried them. It was the first time someone even remotely close to me died. Even if they were our enemies, they didn't deserve deaths like that. And the poor kid... he never even got to live his own life. I know there are worse things I've done, but... I still dream about them; Zabuza and Haku.

"But, I also know that there's nothing I could do. I was only twelve, even younger than Haku."

The blond felt his mother pull him closer, "Oh, Naruto-kun..."

He chuckled sadly, "Yeah. _Great _first C-Rank, huh?"

"Wow," she said, "Yeah, that was pretty rough for a couple of fresh genin to take on. But, of course, it's nothin' my Naruto-kun couldn't handle, y'know!"

Naruto seemed bewildered for a moment. He stared into the eyes of the woman who was smiling widely at him. It finally hit him that he had told his mother about his first serious mission, something he'd dreamed of for years. He smiled back, "I guess it wasn't. It's thanks to both of the that I made my own nindo and carved my own path as a ninja."

An amused voice from behind made him jump, "Did you tell her about how you cried like a baby?"

"Hey, shut up! I thought you were dead, y'know!"

Kushina laughed, "Aww! It's okay to tell me. I'm your mother, I'm _supposed _to know all this!"

* * *

**_And scene. Sorry if this ended awkwardly. I do that sometimes... Like, review, all the good stuff and I will see you! In the next chapter. Byebye!_**


	6. UPDATE

_**Okay, guys. So, in the past week, I've really been thinking about the stories I've been doing. And, as a result, I've started rereading my work. Needless to say, I wasn't pleased in the least. My writing in this story was flimsy and the characters were barely in character. **_

_**I got really caught up in filler material I wanted to get in that I wasn't getting the plot in very well. Prometheus should have immediately been taken to Tsunade, not shown around the village. Now, I hate rewriting stuff. It's not in the genuine spirit of the story. **_**So, I'm going to create an entirely new story.**_** Don't worry, it won't be too terribly different from this one. **_

**_To relieve one side, yes, it will be Naruto and female Sasuke. To relieve another, Kushina will be in the story. I'll also admit that I don't know if my OCs are mary sued at all, so I'll be having two OCs (one male, one female) in this upcoming story, so they balance each other. And, to get out of my comfort zone, the lead OC will lean towards the female. That's not to say the other doesn't have a massive role, but you get it, yeah?_**

**_Anyway, the main characters are Naruto, Sasuke, Kushina, the OCs, and Madara. So, I hope you all understand why I'm discontinuing this story. If anyone wants to adopt this story, PM me and let me know so I can take this one down. I hope to see many of you followers in the new story. Ja Ne!_**


End file.
